Colours of the Damned: The Colour Gold
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Gold. So different and bold and just THERE. But who can be a colour with so many sides and differences and complex internal explanations? One person only.


Title: Gold

**Title:** Gold

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Matsumoto

**Rating: **PG. Vague reference.

**Characters:** Matsumoto Rangiku

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact she's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **510 word

**Time:** Fourteen minutes

**Summary:** Gold. So different and bold and just THERE. But who can be a colour with so many sides and differences and complex internal explanations? One person only.

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **I really have nothing to say on this one. Just review and tell me what you think. Please?

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

* * *

**Gold: Matsumoto Rangiku**

Gold. A colour of riches and prizes and of jewellery and of sand and stone. Gold is bright and shiny and attention seeking.

And so is Matsumoto. She is rich with experience and wealth. She has her own prizes and she is a jewel to her division. And yet she is as tough and unforgiving as stone, and can be as abrasive as sand. She is bright and she shines like a beautiful star and she grabs your attention, if not one way then another.

Gold is also cold and hard and stiff. It can be over the top and coarse and crass. Gold can be common and pushy.

And so can Rangiku, much to her dislike. She can be cold and hard and she doesn't bend in the winds of change. She turns and she breaks. And she can be as crude and crass as she likes and others dislike. It's a side effect of growing up in the sixty-fourth district. She can be over the top and she exaggerates like there's no tomorrow and she can be pushy and obsessive when the mood takes her.

But what most people forget is gold is often used in combination with other things and it is used to show something else off to the greatest degree possible. Like Gold, Rangiku shows off her Captain, she provides him with the best backing and leg-up she can.

Gold is bright to be sure, but it can be dull and solemn and almost severe and that too is true of Matsumoto Rangiku. She is dull when people don't look and she can be solemn when the occasion arises. With her division she can be severe and almost harsh. But Gold is harsh and what is Rangiku? Gold.

Gold is also for happiness and for wealth around it and Matsumoto will make you happy and loosen you up whether you realise it or not.

Gold is also life, the colour of the sun which is the start of all life. Matsumoto is like the sun in that respect. She is bright and the start of many new, if not complete ideas.

Gold is complicated and hard to interpret. On the one hand, Rangiku is a woman with a huge chest, the feature of many a male fantasy and she is very much a blonde ditzy girl, forgetful and a gentle but repetitive drinker. She is unafraid to use what she has to get what she wants, and has done so many a time. On the other hand however, she is a Vice-Captain in one of the toughest environments in Soul Society. She is amongst the top twenty-something people in the job and is not the weakest of them either. Her talents are not solely related to her breasts and her ability to drink anyone under the table. She is complicated as a Shinigami and as a woman.

Gold is a complex colour, one that defies expectation. It is simple on the surface and complicated underneath and difficult too. Rather like Matsumoto Rangiku I think.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It's been a long time since I updated but here you are my loyal readers. Another one for you. And now I am off to go do Yellow, Orange and Brown. Not in combination. Thankfully.

Ja ne!

JJ


End file.
